


Five Nights With Charlie

by ElhiniPrime



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: "Let's play a game", F/M, Female Mike, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElhiniPrime/pseuds/ElhiniPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has the flu and her mother has put her on house arrest. Charlie, being the good boyfriend he is, decides to take her shift. Little does he know, there are four spirits inside the pizzeria that are going to 'play' with him...including his girlfriend's big brother... Set between chapters 26 & 27 in Soul: Shades, so read that one first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting quite a few asks for this one. It'll be short, trust me, because I want to get to Soul: Guardian Angel. I wanted to get this one published first because of some events that happen in Guardian Angel. Anyway, short summary: Mike comes down with the flu and is basically put on house arrest until she gets better. Charlie, being the loving boyfriend he is, decided to take the graveyard shift at Freddy's until Mike gets better. But what he doesn't know, is that the souls of Mike's big brother and friends haunt the place...and Robby just so happens not to like him very well (The spirits don't know he's coming in!), so they decide to play a 'game' with him. The spirits are free from the virus in this story, so if they catch him, they won't kill him.
> 
> This story is set between chapters 26 and 27 of Soul: Shades, so I'd check out Soul and Soul: Shades before reading Five Nights With Charlie so you're not confused!
> 
> Spirits (In age order):  
> Robby Schmidt- (Mike's older brother who does NOT like Charlie AT ALL) Spirit trapped inside of Foxy  
> Matt Harper- Spirit trapped inside of Freddy  
> Sam Wyatt- Spirit trapped inside of Bonnie  
> Amanda Harper- (Matt's little sister) Spirit trapped inside of Chica

Prologue

"Ah-ACHOO!" Mike sneezed before groaning and flopping back down on her bed.

"You're running a fever and you're…" Anna started before Mike suddenly shot out of the room and into the bathroom.

The older woman cringed as she heard the delightful sound of Mike throwing up the breakfast that she had had just a few hours ago.

"You're not going to work and that's that," Anna said as Mike shuffled back into the room and curled up in bed.

"But they  _need_  me," Mike coughed, "Mama,  _please_ , I'm fine. They can't get sick anyway. Perk of being dead,"

"You  _know_  how squeamish Matt is towards people throwing up," Anna chastised, "You're not going anywhere,"

"Germaphobe," Mike snorted, "You just don't want Robby and Sam to tease him,"

"They do enough of that already," Anna told her, pulling the blanket over her daughter's shivering form, "Sleep,"

"But I need to work!" Mike protested, "They're gonna be wondering where I'm at!"

A knock at the door made both women stop. The door creaked open a little and Charlie's dark, curly head poked through the opening.

"She still contagious?" he asked.

"No thanks to you," Mike growled, "Sharing is  _not_  caring, Charlie,"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to see me while I'm sick," Charlie shrugged.

"Then come over here and give me a hug," Mike deadpanned, "If you're not worried about being sick anymore!"

"I'd…rather not," Charlie admitted, "I love ya, Mike…but I like to be healthy too,"

Mike's eyes narrowed and Charlie shook his head.

"But that's not what I wanted to come here and talk to you about," he told her, "Your mom gave me a call, said you couldn't go to work,"

"Yeah, I'm being put under house arrest," Mike grumbled, grabbing the glass of water on the nightstand and trying to take a sip.

"Well…what if I took your shift for you?"

The little water Mike had in her mouth came spraying out.

"You'll do  _WHAT_?!" Mike screeched before coughing violently.

Charlie taking her shift?!  _NO!_  That was  _bad_! I mean, she  _knew_  the spirits were free from the glitch, so they wouldn't kill him. But then again…Robby would  _not_  let Charlie leave without scaring him in some way shape or form.

"Mike, it might be a good idea," Anna started.

Mike shot her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Charlie, can I have a few moments alone with my mother, please?" Mike asked through gritted teeth.

Charlie gave a nod and stepped out of the room. Mike immediately turned to her mother.

"'It might be a good idea'?!" she hissed, "'Let's let Charlie work the night shift, it'll be fine!'"

"Mikayla," Anna told her, "He'll be ok,"

"Do you  _realize_  what they will do when they see its him," she growled, "You think Robby was bad when Charlie came over that one time? Add him and Sam  _in those suits_  at  _night_  with him sitting in that little office for  _six hours_!"

"He'll be fine,"

"Did Robby put you up to this?"

" _No_ ," Anna growled, "Mikayla…let's just put it this way…if he can survive those four playing with him, he's a keeper,"

"That's not fair Mama," Mike protested, "He'll be traumatized!"

"They're not going to hurt him, you know that,"

" _I_  know that, and  _you_  know that…but  _he_  doesn't!"

"Mikayla, you can't afford to lose this job. If you do, then they'll be stuck there,  _forever_ ," Anna reminded her, "Let Charlie take the job for a few days. He  _wants_  to,"

Mike closed an eye and sighed.

"Charlie, you can come back in now," she called weakly.

The dark-haired boy came into the room, looking expectantly at Mike.

"Fine," she grumbled, "But you're gonna do  _everything_  I tell you, ok? No deviating from it,"

"Got it," Charlie nodded.

"You might want to get a pad of paper," Mike suggested.

* * *

"She's never this late," Robby growled, poking his head out of the curtain and watching as the manager paced back and forth, "And  _why_  is he still here!?"

Matt poked his head out next to his friend.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "Maybe he wants to talk to Mike,"

"Maybe…" Robby started slowly, right as the manager turned their way.

Both spirits shot back behind the curtain, letting it flutter closed as the manager shook his head.

"Dumb fox," he grumbled, "I don't see why we just scrap him and the Cove. No one's been interested about having the Cove brought back…not after the Bite,"

"Scrap me, huh…" Robby snorted, fists clenching, "Heh, I'd like to see you try,"

The bell on the door rang and the spirits all poked their heads through the curtains…only to see Charlie walk in.

"What is  _he_  doing here?!" Robby sputtered, "Where's Mike?"

"Ah, Mr. Winters," the manager started, "Glad to see you. Mike called and said she was sick…and that you would be taking her shift until she got better,"

"That's the plan," Charlie nodded.

Robby blinked a few times before a positively evil smirk grew on his pale face.

"Robby…I know that look…" Matt growled, "I don't  _like_  that look…"

"I'm just going to have a little  _fun_ ," Robby grinned, "C'mon, Matt, he brought it on himself, coming into  _our_  house…at night…when its just us and  _him_ ,"

"I say we play our game tonight," Sam agreed, "It'll be fun, Matt,"

"Put it this way," Robby suggested, "We'll see if he really  _is_  good enough for Mike. If he can survive the nights with us until Mike's better, then he'll survive anything thrown at him when he's with Mike,"

Matt closed his eyes before looking at Amanda. The younger spirit nodded at her brother and Matt sighed.

"Fine, but  _no_  mixing it up tonight," he warned, "Maybe on a later night, but his first night, we treat it like we did before we got the virus out,"

"You got it," Robby beamed before poking his head out and watching as Charlie walked into the office.

He gave a slightly evil laugh.

"Better watch yourself, boy," he chuckled, "Tonight, we're going to have a little fun,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is night one...they're not going to make it easy on Charlie, that's for sure! Robby's gonna have way too much fun with this...I'm accepting ideas for this one (but just to let you know, Charlie is not going to find out about the spirits...at least, not that they're the ones he knows as Eddie, Amy, Mitchell and Sawyer).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now for night one. The spirits won't be as active tonight because, let's face it, they want him to come back so they can torture him a bit. Anyway, let's see what shenanigans they come up with tonight. *Note, tonight...Charlie gets to torment them just a little too...you'll see how he does it!* There are a few movie references in here, can you guess what they are?

Night 1

AKA: Messing with the Charlie

Charlie sat in the chair, picking up the monitor lying on the messy desk.

"Heh, and my Mom said girls were really organized," he chuckled, "Ah, but I love ya anyway, Mike,"

He could smell Mike's perfume still on the chair and it relaxed him somewhat. But there was another scent, like wood and metal and something definitely human.

Charlie shook his head as he looked over Mike's notes.

_Foxy: West Hallway_

_Bonnie: West Hallway_

_Freddy: East Hallway_

_Chica: East Hallway_

_Gold: Poster_

_M: ?_

He frowned. Mike had written it all down, but didn't explain what it meant. He gave a sigh right as the phone rang. He cautiously picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"*Cough* Charlie? *cough*"_

"Mike? What are you doing calling me in the middle of the night?" Charlie asked, "You're supposed to be asleep,"

_"When you've worked the graveyard shift as long as I have, it's hard to *cough* go to sleep before six,"_

Charlie gave a nod.

"Sounds legit," he told her, "Anyway, what's up,"

 _"Charlie, I need you to listen to me_ closely _,"_  Mike pleaded,  _"The animatronics…they get a bit_ quirky _at night…they're used to me because I've been there for about a year, but they might be a little hostile towards you,"_

"What is this, a horror game?" Charlie snorted, "C'mon, Mike, it can't be  _that_  bad,"

 _"You know what the *cough, hack, cough*_ guy _who trained me told me what they would do to me if they caught me?"_  Mike demanded _, "He said the only things that *cough* would see the light of day would be my *cough, cough* eyeballs and teeth. Because those empty suits are filled with cross beams and animatronics parts,"_

"And  _slightly_  more afraid," Charlie muttered, "Don't worry, Mike, I'm going to be ok,"

He leaned back in the chair.

"Heck, if you survived all this time…" he told her, crossing his legs on the desk, "I'm sure I can too,"

 _"Just…be careful,"_ Mike pleaded,  _"I doubt they'll all come at you at once. Freddy never leaves until the third night of a new guard or if the power goes out. So *cough, cough* please,_ please _just don't run out of power. I'll hopefully be *cough* better before then. Close the doors when one comes close…there's blind spots in the cameras, so the doorlights will be useful. Oh…and check the cameras regularly…Foxy likes to come out when they're off. Of all of them…do_ not _let Foxy get to you. I *cough* dunno what he'll do…but I don't think it'll be good,"_

"Got it," Charlie nodded, "So, who's Gold and M?"

_"Um..they're…"_

_"Mikayla! What are you doing up!?"_

_"Uh, talk to you later, Charlie,"_  Mike squeaked,  _"Stay safe…"_

And she hung up.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun," Robby snickered as he peeked out the Cove, it wasn't midnight yet…they had a few more minutes to plan, "Mandy…you're gonna go first tonight, right?"

"Aw! I wanted to go first!" Sam whined.

"You can go first tomorrow," Amanda told him, "You  _always_  go first,"

" _Fine_ ," Sam grumbled.

"So basically I disappear off camera and make a bunch of noise in the kitchen, freak him out a bit before popping up to the window while Sam comes down with me," Amanda started, ticking off a finger for each step.

"Yep, and if he's stupid enough to come  _out_ , I get to chase him," Robby grinned.

"And if I'm lucky, you guys'll wear down the power so much that it goes out," Matt started, "Other than that…I'm stationary,"

"Hey, at least if we catch him we won't hurt him," Robby replied, "Just scream in his face and make him run,"

"Or pass out," Sam added, "Then we draw on his face and make him look like a total idiot,"

"Yes!" Robby grinned, hi-fiving his friend.

"You two are such children," Matt sighed, facepalming as he shook his head.

"Can you blame us?" Sam demanded, "We never got to  _finish_ being children,"

"And  _you_  would do the same thing to any boy that would have tried to date Amanda," Robby pointed out.

"…Touché,"

"So we're all clear on what we need to do?" Robby asked.

Three nods greeted him and the eldest spirit gave a wicked grin, peeking out of the curtain.

"Get ready, Charlie," he chuckled, "We're coming for you,"

And the church clock struck midnight, all four spirits bursting into smoke and streaming into the animatronics that stood dormant in their spots. Robby gave a cry of pain as he reintegrated with Foxy, as his vision went from human to something much sharper as the static eventually faded. The spirit clenched his remaining hand before looking up and smiling.

"Here we come!"

* * *

Charlie looked through the cameras, bored out of his mind. Nothing had moved and it was already 4 a.m.

"Really, Mike, I don't see what the big problem is," he snorted, picking up the camera again, "It's not like…"

Suddenly, the cameras backstage, in the dining room and on stage shut off.

"What?!" Charlie sputtered, "Why did the cameras shut off?! That's not good! Not good at  _all_!"

He looked through all the other cameras before looking back onto the stage…and noticing that Chica had disappeared.

"Ooohoo!" he stammered, "One of them is gone…"

He swallowed before flipping the cameras to the dining hall and seeing Chica's outline in the shadows.

"Hi!" he started nervously, "And now the creepiness begins…"

He shuddered as he put the camera down.

"Well, Mom always said that when you're scared out of your wits…just sing…"

* * *

_"I'm Henry the 8th I am. Henry the 8th I am I am. I got married to the widow next doooooor. She's been married seven times befooooore!"_

Amanda wandered in the kitchen, covering her head with her wings as Charlie 'sang'. And 'sang' was taking it  _lightly_. Mike could sing, so could any of the spirits…but Charlie…

She was almost tempted to find the cat and put it out of its misery.

The spirit grabbed a few pans and shot a look at the destroyed camera in the corner. Amanda had chucked a meat tenderizer at it on her first night. Jeremy had to tell management that she didn't like to be watched. Of course, they ignored him and fixed it…five more times, and each time, Amanda broke the camera until they just left it.

"Maybe I can drown it out…" she wondered, banging the pots and pans together.

Even Amanda's impromptu drum solo couldn't even drown Charlie's awful singing out.

"RAH! MAKE IT STOP!" she heard Matt roar.

The spirit froze, clapping a wing to her face. So much for keeping quiet.

* * *

The 'singing' was really getting on Matt's nerves. Sam was  _really_  trying not to lose it as Matt shifted on his feet. He was literally chained to his position until the power went out.

_"I'm Henry the 8th I am. Henry the 8th I am I am. I got married to the widow next doooooor. She's been married seven times befooooore!"_

"You're not enjoying this are you?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"No, not at all," Matt growled, "Why don't you go spook him and make him  _stop_ ,"

"I can't," Sam sighed, "One: My ears are a  _lot_  more sensitive than yours. Two: I can't leave until Robby gives the signal,"

" _Rooobbbbyyyyy!"_  Matt hissed, his shadows starting to flicker wildly.

The spirit gave a frustrated snarl as Charlie's 'singing' increased.

"RAH! MAKE IT STOP!" Matt finally roared, glaring black and blue daggers at the camera.

* * *

"I'm Henry the 8th I am. Henry the 8th I am I am," Charlie sang, loudly, "I got married to the widow next doooooor. She's been married seven times befooooore!"

"RAH! MAKE IT STOP!"

As soon as Charlie heard that, he froze mid-note, picking up the monitor just to see the two remaining animatronics on the stage glaring at him.

"I think they know I'm here…" he whispered, "And they don't like my singing,"

He checked the lights like Mike had asked…only to see Amanda standing in the window. Charlie yelped and slammed the door shut.

"Ok,  _ok_!" he stammered, "That was close,"

* * *

Robby poked his head out of the curtains and looked at Sam.

"Go get him," he grinned.

" _Finally_ ," Sam sighed in relief, his form melting into darkness before reappearing on the west hall floor.

Robby turned towards Matt.

"Let's mess with him a bit, show him what  _real_  singing is," he suggested.

"Since I'm stuck up here, sure," Matt grumbled, "I  _really_  hope Mike's sick for at least two more days…I want a crack at him,"

"And here you were the one telling me  _not_  to go after him,"

"Shuddup,"

* * *

"Where'd your little buddy go, Ducky?" Charlie asked, searching the cameras for Bonnie, "Oh  _God_ ,  _where are they_!?"

He looked up from the camera and checked the west door…just to see Bonnie's crimson gaze locked on him. Charlie gave a manly screech and slammed the door in Bonnie's face. The teenager sighed, wiping his forehead. Mike was crazy to stay here night after night…and yet, she was one of the sweetest people he knew. He checked through the cameras, both doors were shut, he was at 30 percent power…and it was nearly 4:30, he could make it. He looked at the east hall, just to see the rule's poster had changed to a news clipping.

 _Five Children Now Reported Missing_.

"Why would you have that hanging in the pizzeria?" Charlie wondered, "That's why the old place got shut down…"

_"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady,"_

Charlie froze at the sweet voices, they  _sounded_  like  _people_. But he was the only one in here…wasn't he?

He checked the cameras again, just to see Bonnie in the dining hall.

"What?!" he sputtered, "Bonnie, you were  _just_  there…"

Charlie cautiously opened the door and checked the lights, not seeing the rabbit there at  _all_.

"How the heck did you  _do_  that?" he demanded, "Ok, I'm ok…"

He frowned as his ears caught the sound of footsteps.

"I hear pitter-patters," he mumbled.

Charlie brought up the camera…just to see Chica coming down the hall.

"Ah…Ducky, Ducky,  _Duckyyyy_ …Ducky Ducky quack quack quack, Ducky Ducky quap quap quap," he stammered, "Ducky Ducky  _go away_! Ducky Ducky  _no one loves you_ …"

He looked at the chicken again and shuddered.

"'Let's Eat!'" he laughed nervously, as the camera blacked out again and silence fell across the pizzeria, "Let's eat  _what_?!"

He looked down at his power consumption and gave a little whimper.

"I've only got twelve percent," he started, poking at the little clock that said 5 a.m., "Can you please, please,  _pleaaase_  change to…"

The church bells struck 6 and Charlie gave a sigh of relief, slumping down in the chair.

" _Finally_!" he breathed.

Suddenly, a breeze whipped through the area, the smell of wood, metal and that other scent came with it as Charlie squeezed his eyes shut.

 _"See you tonight,"_  a voice whispered as the breeze died down.

Charlie's eyes snapped open just to see the office as it was when he got there. The boy scrambled to his feet and ra-no, very quickly jogged, out of the office and to the door, not noticing the red-haired spirit standing behind him, ears pricked forwards as his tail twitched in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie can't sing. And it's gotten onto Matt's nerves, so when night three comes around, he's not going to go easy on Charlie. Send some ideas of what you want to see! Who knows...maybe Charlie will get spooked enough to come out of the office next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so I'm having way too much fun with this. This chapter, Robby gets to torment Charlie a bit and as the chapter title states...Charlie makes a not so wise decision to leave the office. The spirits have another prank up their sleeves though, hacking into the phone and camera systems...and getting a ghost from the past to give some 'pearls of wisdom'...even though he's "stuffed into a freakin' box". Oh, and evil at that too...

Night 2

AKA: You Shouldn't Have Left The Office…

"Any problems?" Mike asked, coughing and hacking as Charlie walked in.

"You're not better yet?" Charlie asked, "With all that rest you've been getting…"

"I  _want_  to go," Mike growled, giving another cough, "But I'm still throwing up and Ma…Mama…won't let me out of the house,"

She kept back the fact that Matt would flip out if he saw her getting sick…or even hearing it. And let's face it…the spirits all had inhumanly good hearing.

"But enough about that," she told him, "What about your night? Any trouble?"

"Trouble? Me?" Charlie snorted, "Nah! I was too good,"

Mike closed an amber eye as she looked at her boyfriend. She didn't believe him for a  _second_. There was no  _way_  Robby and the others let him get away scare-free.

"Suuuuure," Mike deadpanned, before coughing violently, "Well, if you're that good…then night two should be  _no_  problem. Just to warn you…tonight's when Foxy starts becoming active,"

She almost felt bad when she saw Charlie's face whiten a little bit… _almost_.

* * *

"Are you almost done?" Robby asked, looking over Matt's shoulder.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," Matt told him, biting back a growl when the wires sparked, shocking his fingers, "By the time I'm finished, we'll have a prank call set up for the sick cat,"

"You're not going to forgive him for his abuse to music, are you?" Robby smirked.

"No way," Matt growled as Robby got up and walked back out into the dining hall.

The workers had all left and Charlie wasn't supposed to be coming in yet, leaving the spirits some time to be absolutely terrible.

Amanda and Sam were taking a look at the camera systems, figuring out a way to make them all go out at once and make Charlie panic even more than he had last night. Was it mean, yes…maybe even cruel…but Mike had gotten used to their antics and it wasn't helping that the guy that came around was the one Robby had a very  _bad_  feeling about.

Amanda stood on Sam's shoulders, reaching for the wires that hung above their heads… _one_  of them  _had_  to be the one for the cameras.

"Ow! Mandy! Careful!" Sam griped as Amanda's shoe crushed the side of his face and sending his glasses askew.

"Just stand still a little longer," Amanda told him, reaching…and accidently knocking off Sam's precariously hanging glasses.

"Ack! No!" Sam moaned, "I can't see a  _thing_! Thanks a lot, Mandy,"

"I told you to stand still," Amanda chastised, grabbing a wire and wiggling it loose.

"Cameras are out!" came Matt's voice from the office.

"Excellent!" Amanda chirped, grinning as she hopped off Sam's shoulders and into Robby's waiting arms while Sam got down on the ground and scrabbled to find his glasses, "Thanks for the catch, Robby,"

"No problem," Robby shrugged as he picked up Sam's glasses and put them on, "Geeze, Sam, how can you  _see_  with these!?"

Sam's ears shot straight up and the spirit got to his feet, putting out his hand and glaring, squinty-eyed, at the white blob he assumed was Robby.

"Glasses," he growled.

"Um…Sam…other side," Robby snickered, tapping his friend's shoulder, "Wow, your eye-sight really  _is_  that bad,"

Sam snatched his glasses from Robby and put them on his face again. The younger spirit shot him a not to good look before teleporting away.

"Where'd he…" was all Robby had time to say before he was suddenly soaked with icy cold water, "YAH!"

The eldest spirit dashed away to the other side of the room, shivering and glaring black and gold daggers at a very smug looking Sam holding a bucket.

"Serves you right!" Sam yelled.

Robby gave a dark sounding growl…right as the doorbell chimed. All four spirits froze before Sam grabbed Amanda and teleported backstage while Robby rushed back and grabbed Matt and ran back to the same area, right as Charlie walked in.

"Let's try to run his power down tonight," Robby grinned.

"Says the sopping wet ghost," Matt snickered, "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Robby growled, ears flat as he shot a dirty look at Sam.

He gave a smug grin right as the clock struck midnight and the four spirits were forced back into their prisons.

* * *

"I don't like this," Charlie muttered as the clock struck midnight.

Four screams of pain sounded through the establishment and Charlie shook his head violently.

"I really,  _really_  don't like this! I don't like this at all!" he stammered, "What the heck is going  _on_  with this place!?"

Suddenly the phone rang and Charlie jumped, falling out of his chair with a crash.

"Agh, first the crazy robots, then the weird shouting, then the haunted newspaper clipping…now  _this_ ," Charlie grumbled as the phone clicked, letting a message play.

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello?"_  an unfamiliar voice asked, " _Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

* * *

Sam's sensitive ears picked up on the phone call from the stage and he grinned maliciously.

"It worked," he told the others, "Heh, let's see how long until he figures out the guy's not gonna be there much longer,"

"I say we play his fourth message on the fourth night," Matt suggested.

Robby poked his head out of the curtain and stared incredulously at Matt.

"Who are you and what have you done with Matt Harper," the eldest spirit blinked.

Matt gave the deep, eerie laugh that normally only came when he was free to roam…but he didn't answer, he just looked at the camera as Sam teleported off the stage and into the back room and Amanda stepped off the stage into the dining area.

Sam looked at the camera as it flashed to life. Charlie was looking at him and according to the rules, no one could move when the camera was on them.

The camera flicked off and Sam looked at the extra Bonnie head on the table. He gave a wicked grin as he remembered the stunt he had pulled with Jeremy and with Mike. The spirit padded over to the camera and his eyes flickered black with two crimson pinpoints right as the camera flashed back to life.

* * *

" _So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

 _"Only_  a few seconds?" Charlie sputtered, looking at the cameras and seeing Bonnie backstage, "Ok, at least he's not  _here_ …"

He checked the other cameras. Freddy was still on stage and the duck was in the restrooms.

_"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course,"_

Charlie nodded before flipping back to the backstage camera…and yelling, dropping the monitor.

For Bonnie had gotten  _real_  close to the camera, the normally humanesque crimson eyes had turned pitch black except for two red pinpoints that burned in the black void. Charlie picked up the monitor as the voice continued.

_"I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched."_

"Wait…four of them!? Oh, that's right…Mike's favorite…wasn't that the one she wanted me to watch out for  _especially_?"

_"I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon,"_

"Why doesn't  _any_  of this reassure me?" he asked, running a hand through his black hair as he checked the cameras…

Just as everything went silent.

Charlie frowned, looking at the time. 1 a.m. Something wasn't right…it was too quiet…

He picked up the monitor and checked the cameras for everyone…just to see Bonnie and Chica back in their places next to Freddy.

"What the…?" Charlie breathed, "Why are you back in your places?!"

A loud crash made Charlie jump nearly five feet in the air. The teenager's eyes widened as he took out Mike's flashlight and Taser. Was it possible there was an actual intruder? Well…he promised Mike he'd stay in the office…but if he let the intruder get to the safe, she'd lose her job…So he steeled his nerves and turned on the flashlight, walking out of the office.

He'd gotten to the dining hall, shining the flashlight into all the corners, only to freeze as a soft, sweet melody sounded…

The same one that Mike's locket played.

Charlie looked around just to see a pale shape in the corner. The teenager wandered closer, watching as it solidified into a human-like shape…a kid?

The kid turned around to face Charlie, golden eyes wide…only for the image to waver, reforming into a misty, and much taller, form…easily an adult…before bursting into smoke and disappearing.

"This place is  _haunted_!?" Charlie sputtered…right as a faint clicking sound caught his attention.

The boy whipped around…just to see a tall, lean, dark shape hop off the Pirate's Cove stage and look at him with too bright golden eyes.

"Ye shoulda stayed in tha office, laddie," came the low growl as the shape came closer, "But now tha' yer out here…I get t' have some  _fun_ ,"

Charlie took one look at the Fox that was slowly coming towards him…and bolted right as the animatronic gave an ear-splitting shriek.

* * *

Robby was laughing on the inside. Manipulating his shade was just as easy as putting on a new shirt…and it was  _so_  worth it. It was even better now that he could come out of the Cove.

"Ye shoulda stayed in tha office, laddie," Robby stated, letting the accent come back and internally howling at the look on Charlie's face, "But now tha' yer out here…I get t' have some  _fun_ ,"

Charlie stayed still for a second, and Robby gave the shriek that he and the others all shared, the one that hid their true voices inside.

The teen bolted almost immediately after. Robby didn't give chase at full speed…he'd reserve that for a later date. But pretending to circle the tables while Charlie stumbled right across from him was  _way_  too much fun. Charlie dodged past Robby and raced towards the office. Robby chased after him, running a bit faster. Charlie somehow managed to slip inside the office and slammed the door on Robby's nose.

The spirit gave a low growl of pain before pounding on the door with his hook.

"Ye shut tha door on me face lad!" Robby yelled.

"GO AWAY!" Charlie shouted.

"Heh, this was fun, lad," Robby snickered, "We might be needin' t' do tha' again,"

* * *

"Not on your life!" Charlie yelled through the door as the fox's golden eyes appeared in the window, "Scram!"

The fox just  _laughed_ , but he walked back to his little Cove, making Charlie relax a bit. The teenager checked the clock, sighing in frustration as he saw he had two hours left.

Fortunately for him, with the occasional visits from the fox, the rest of the night went quietly. The other three didn't leave the stage surprisingly and Charlie managed to breathe a sigh of relief as the church bells struck six.

The boy was starting to walk out of the pizzeria, when he heard the faint strains of the music he'd heard when he saw the ghost kid. He turned around to see nothing but a shadow that flitted away as soon as he saw it.

He shook his head. He'd probably have to ask Mike about what was going on…or else he'd figure it out on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Matt gets to come off stage. Any ideas of what happens when he does? Or just for the night in general? Charlie's starting to piece together the truth of the place. He won't know that 'Eddie' is actually Robby...but he might just figure out that Mike lied about her brother dying in a car accident...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one Mike is still on the mend, she's feeling a little better...but her day is made when a visitor comes in! That night is a little different, the spirits don't go all out and trying to get Charlie (so Matt's taking it easy on him tonight). They do decide to spook him a bit...and possibly reveal something about the pizzeria that Charlie didn't know about...

Night 3

AKA: Do You Like My Singing?

There was a knock on the door and Mike blearily opened her eyes as her mother poked her head in the door.

"You awake?" she asked.

"Mhmm," Mike hummed, coughing, "I'm awake, why?"

"You've got a guest," Anna told her, stepping out of the way and opening the door a little wider.

"Charlie?" Mike rasped, trying to sit up.

"Geeze, they weren't kidding when they said you were feeling awful," a familiar voice started.

Mike's golden eyes snapped open wide as she got a good look at the visitor.

"Robby!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the spirit's neck, knocking off the ball cap that kept his ears hidden, "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see my sick little sister," Robby replied, wrapping his lean arms around Mike's slender form and nuzzling into her shoulder.

She released her brother and started coughing before Robby handed the glass of water to her.

"How are you doing?" he asked as Mike took a drink.

"A little better," she admitted, "But I'm still sick,"

"You're not coming into work anytime soon, are you," he stated.

"Until Mom gets me off house arrest…no," Mike deadpanned.

She saw Robby give a flash of a sly smile before looking at her, concerned.

"Oh," he started, "It's just…we miss you,"

"Oh cut the act, you're just happy you get to torment Charlie another night,"

"What?" Robby asked, blinking innocently, "Me? Oh no… _I've_  been the good, friendly little ghost,"

"Uh huh, sure Casper," Mike growled, "I know you too well, you're not going to let Charlie got off that easy,"

"I never said the  _others_  were good…" Robby admitted with a sly smile, "Oh and just to let you know…your boyfriend is a  _terrible_  singer,"

"Huh?"

"Started singing 'Henry the 8th'," Robby said, golden eyes unamused, "Matt's about ready to strangle him,"

"You tell Fatbear not to touch a hair on his head," Mike growled pathetically before coughing violently.

"I'll tell him…doesn't mean he'll listen," Robby nodded, "You know how he is…"

"Unfortunately yes," Mike sighed.

Robby stood up, his ears flicking towards the door before flattening against his skull.

"I gotta go," he stated, picking up the hat and putting it on his head, "I'll see you when you get better..."

He got up and started walking out right as Charlie came in. Both living boy and spirit looked at each other. Robby giving a smug smirk as he looked at Charlie's face.

"Wow, Charlie, you look like death warmed over," he teased, "Get enough sleep?"

He turned towards Mike and waved before walking out. Mike had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Charlie blinked, trying to process what 'Eddie' had said to him.

"He  _is_  right," Mike told him, "You look  _awful_ , Charlie,"

"I'm just a little tired," Charlie dismissed.

"And shaky," Mike pointed out, "Charlie, you look like I did my first few days of working at the place,"

"Bad thing, right?"

Mike gave a sigh and pointed out the door.

"On the couch and get some sleep," Mike ordered weakly, "I'll have Mom wake you in a few hours,"

"You know, you're still terrifying even when you're sick," Charlie mumbled as he gave Mike a gentle kiss on her feverish forehead and walked out the door.

"Good," Mike nodded.

* * *

The spirits were enjoying themselves that evening. Tonight, Matt finally got to come off stage and all four of them got to have fun. But until the time came for Charlie to come in…as Mike was still throwing up…they got to do what they wanted until then.

Sam was on the stage, trying out a new song that he'd come up with, Amanda was up there with him, tapping out her part on the keyboard that the company had supplied her with. Matt and Robby sat in the dining hall, listening as Sam started to grow more and more exasperated with every wrong note either he or Amanda played.

"I miss Mike already," Matt sighed, "This wouldn't happen if she were here,"

"I know, but she's still sick," Robby told him, "Oh, and she says paws off her boyfriend,"

"I'm not gonna touch him," Matt growled, rolling his eyes, "I'm just gonna scare him,"

"HA! GOT IT!" Sam crowed, striking a chord progression and Amanda harmonized with it, "That's what I'm talking about!"

They hi-fived and turned to their audience.

"Now we just need our singers," he grinned.

"Y'know, I miss having both hands," Robby deadpanned, "Then I could actually  _play_  something instead of being a singer,"

" _Backup_  singer, fox," Matt teased, shoving his friend playfully in the shoulder, " _I'm_  the leader remember?"

Robby rolled his eyes and the two started to get up…right as the door started to rattle.

"He's  _here_!? Already!?" Sam sputtered, his ears lowering, "No! We didn't…aw!"

But the four spirits hurried backstage as Charlie came in.

"Aw, poor guy…he looks  _terrible_ ," Amanda started, looking at the deep shadows under Charlie's eyes.

"I say we make the power run out," Sam growled.

"Well you've gotten sadistic," Robby sputtered.

"He cut me off in the middle of practice," Sam deadpanned, "He deserves it,"

"We could spook him a bit," Amanda suggested, "Not hang outside the door until the power goes out, but Sam…your song…we could work on it a bit while moving around…"

The black-haired spirit's ears perked up slightly as a smile bloomed on his face.

"We could do that…" he grinned right as the bells rang and all four spirits burst into smoke.

* * *

Charlie looked bored…and when the phone started ringing, he didn't even look up from the screens.

_''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long,"_

"Gee I wonder  _why?"_  Charlie grumbled.

_"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant,"_

"Mike, was this the guy that trained you?" Charlie asked, "Geeze, he's bad at his job,"

_"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"Real…" Charlie asked, finally looking up, "What do you mean  _real_?!"

_"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit,"_

"No! I wanna know what you mean by  _real!_ " Charlie screeched.

_"Uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work…"_

"I don't think I  _want_  to know!" Charlie shuddered.

 _"Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught,"_ the guy on the phone dismissed as Charlie flipped through the feeds, holding his breath, " _Um…Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side,"_

Charlie glared heatedly at the screen. If looks could kill, the three animatronics on stage would be scrap metal.

It didn't help that all three of the ones on stage looked at the teenager through the camera, their too bright, glowing eyes seemingly staring right into his soul. At one point, Charlie had thought that red, blue, gold and purple were nice colors…

Now, not so much.

_"Da da dum dum dum da da dum dum dum…"_

"What the heck is  _that_!?" Charlie demanded, flipping through the cameras before resting on Pirate's Cove…and the singing got  _louder_ , "Is that  _you_  Fox?"

_"Da da dum dum dum da da dum dum dum…"_

"Don't you 'da da da dum' me!" Charlie growled, " _You're_  the dumb-dumb!"

And that's when  _all_  the cameras went out.

"Ok! I take it all back! You're not a dumb-dumb!" Charlie screeched, jabbing at the screen frantically, "Turn back on, turn back on,  _please_  turn back on…"

A deep laugh sounded from the outside right as the cameras turned back on. Charlie nearly screamed in frustration…because all  _three_  of the animatronics were gone.

_"Four little souls, Four little souls,"_

Charlie froze, looking around for the voice…a sweet, lilting soprano that seemed to be tinged with metal or something else, Charlie didn't know.

" _Lost all our will, Lost all control,"_

That one was different…still high, but it was most  _definitely_  a boy's voice.

_"Taken away by hands of a violet stranger, whose name no one still has a clue,"_

Charlie's blood iced over at that voice. It was deep and warm, but there was the dark undertone that chilled you to the core. Like shadows on a summer night.

_"And years and years grew our fear, our sorrow our anger, All soon to be directed at you,"_

Charlie slammed the doors shut as the Fox's voice joined in.

_"Cold little hands, but metal can't feel. They break and they bend, is this even real?"_

Charlie flashed the light just to see Chica at the window. The boy shook his head as the violet eyes watched him. He checked the other door…just to see Bonnie standing in it. Charlie shut the door right as the second voice sang again.

" _All that we know and all that we are, Trapped in these cages, these painful bars,"_

Chica was gone, a flash of the light proved it…but when Charlie checked the east corner camera…something dark stared up into it, pinpoints of brilliant electric blue boring into the lens. He was  _so_  not opening that door!

 _"Then came a girl, brave yet afraid. We thought nothing of her, just part of our game. She hid and she cried, And nearly died…but something about her we couldn't deny_ ,"

"Girl…" Charlie started, "Mike?"

He turned to the cameras watching as all four of the animatronics stared at one of them, trying to watch him.

"What do you want?" he yelled at the screens.

The four stayed silent, but all moved back to their stages. Standing perfectly still as the bells starting ringing, signaling the end of his shift. Charlie strode out of the office, glaring at the three too-still animatronics on stage.

"What is going on here?" he demanded, though the animatronics didn't answer.

He waved his hand in dismissal and started towards the door…when he heard faint laughter. The boy turned around but didn't see anyone behind him.

"I'm going to have to talk to Mike about this," he murmured, "Something is awfully wrong in this place,"

* * *

"If he finds out, maybe he can help Mike get us free," Amanda suggested, "I mean, we can still tease him, but we can also let him know it's us,"

"One more night, then we'll tell him," Robby promised, "Well…that this place is haunted by 'us'. He's holding up a lot better than I thought he would…new scare tactic might be in order,"

"I think the little tape we've got for him tomorrow will do the trick," Matt replied, "But I hope Mike gets better soon…if he stays more than five nights, I might go crazy again,"

"Don't joke about that," Robby shuddered, rubbing his shoulder where it had been bit many months ago, "It's not funny,"

"Hey, at least we've got something to be glad about," Sam told them.

"Oh, what?" Matt asked.

"The Marionette and the Busted Bunny haven't come out of hiding,"

"Oh, God help us if  _that_  happens," Robby shuddered, "But after that beating we gave them…I don't think they'll even  _try_  to come out,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Marionette and Springtrap will not be showing up as both of them will kill Charlie given the chance. The spirits just 'play' with him, those two will kill him...not to mention, the Marionette is kinda weak from its encounter with Emily and the other spirits while Spring is unable to move and unable to possess anything. He can walk around, but he's sulking at the moment.
> 
> Night four is going to be interesting...but c'mon guys, I really need ideas. I have something I'm going to do on night 5, but night 4 is going to be more of the spirits scaring Charlie. I want ideas of some things they could do to him. No killing and they won't catch him...that might be night 5...but please, please, PLEASE give some ideas of what you want to see happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title states...this one has a bunch of humor at the spirit's expense. Charlie's gotten fed up with their antics and decides to strike back. But, hey, what story would this be if it didn't backfire in some way shape or form? :)

Night 4

AKA: Charlie Gets Even

"Charlie, she's  _sleeping_ ," Anna started as Charlie walked up the stairs.

"She can go back to sleep after I talk to her for a few minutes," he replied, trying not to sound mad, but failing somewhat.

He closed his tired eyes for a second before opening them.

"I just want to ask her a question,"

Anna gave him an unimpressed look but she sighed and gestured towards the door. Charlie gave a nod and walked into Mike's room. The girl was asleep, but it didn't look like it was peaceful, her face twitched every so often and a soft whine came from her still form. Charlie moved to comfort her when Mike's eyes flashed open with a gasp. The girl's wild eyes flashed around the room before she relaxed a bit and settled back down on the bed.

"Mike?" Charlie asked gently, sorry that he had come in to wake her.

"Mhmm?" Mike hummed tiredly, looking up at Charlie, "Hey, Charlie,"

She started coughing, but she looked a little better than before. Charlie came over and put a hand on her forehead.

"Well, your fever's gone," he told her, "Looks like you're getting better,"

"Uhuh," Mike nodded, "Should be getting back to work soon,"

"I don't think you should go back," Charlie told her, "It's dangerous,"

Mike's eyes flashed and went from light gold to a deep burned amber.

"It's my  _job_ , Charlie," she growled, voice taking on a threatening rumble that Charlie didn't like, "You don't understand, I  _have_  to go back to it,"

"Why?" Charlie asked, "Mike, you're risking your life every night because those things come after you and want to stuff you in a teddy bear suit,"

Mike's dark gold gaze glared at him, even though she was sick…if looks could kill, Charlie'd be incinerated many times over.

"They won't hurt me," she told him.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

He could see Mike's hands clenching underneath the sheet and he started to back off a bit

"Sorry," he told her, "I just…I don't want you getting hurt,"

"I  _won't_  get hurt," Mike repeated, "Those four won't hurt me. They'd do anything to keep me safe,"

Charlie gave a sigh. He wasn't going to win this one. The boy looked up at Mike and gave a slight smile.

"I won't fight you on it," he told her, "Doesn't mean I  _like_  it, but I won't fight,"

"You'd lose anyway," Mike shot back.

Charlie gave a soft laugh and sat on Mike's bed.

"Probably right,"

"There's no 'probably' to it," Mike corrected, "I  _am_  right,"

"Sick and still stubborn," he chuckled.

"And  _proud_  of it!" Mike nodded, "anyway…how was last night?"

"I got hunted," Charlie deadpanned, "They were  _all out_  and trying to freak me out. Did you know the fox can sing?"

"Sounds like something Robby'd do," Mike muttered, mostly to herself.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Mike shook her head, "Don't worry, Charlie. Foxy probably wanted to show you what real singing is. I don't think they liked hearing 'I'm Henry the VIII I am',"

Charlie froze.

"Wait…how'd you know I sang that?" he demanded.

"I have my ways," Mike replied mysteriously, "Maybe singing something else would be a better idea,"

Charlie gave a thoughtful hum before his icy-blue eyes lit up.

"I might have to do that," he told her, "Well, I just wanted to come up and see you for a bit before I head to bed,"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Mike,"

And with that he left.

"Mama…" Mike called, her voice still raspy.

Anna poked her head through the door, looking at her annoyed, bedridden daughter.

"Yes, dear?"

She held up a tape before coughing.

"Can you drop this off at work for me?" she asked meekly, "Since you won't let me outta bed…"

Anna came in and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"I'll do that tonight before Charlie goes in," she promised.

* * *

Charlie held a box full of materials in his hands as he walked in. He made sure he was extra early today…just so he could be read.

"Ok, little over-grown toasters," he growled, "I'm ready for ya this time,"

He opened the door…and nearly ran into Anna.

"Oh! Charlie!" Anna started, "I didn't know you'd be coming in this early!"

"Had some things I wanted to take care of," he replied, "What are you doing here this late, Mrs. Schmidt?"

"Mikayla wanted me to drop something off for her," she told him, "Nothing really. Well, you have a good night, Charlie. And good luck!"

She left and Charlie watched her. Did she know something about the robots like Mike did? He shook his head. It didn't matter, he needed to get everything ready by midnight.

He didn't know that he was being watched the whole time.

"What on Earth is he doing?" Amanda asked, looking out from behind the backstage door.

"I dunno," Robby shrugged, "But I don't think I like it…he looks  _way_  too happy,"

"I guess we'll find out when the time comes," Matt replied.

"Which should be any second now," Sam muttered as Charlie walked back into the security room.

* * *

Charlie sat down in the office chair, everything was set up and he was  _so_  ready. He held up the tape in his hand and grinned. Those furballs weren't going to mess with him once he did  _this_. He was getting ready to put it into the intercom…when he noticed another tape lying on the desk. The boy frowned before picking it up and looking at it. It had Mike's handwriting on it with the words 'The Gang' written on it. He carefully put it in the player and listened as it crackled to life.

 _"Hey guys *cough* it's me,"_  came Mike's voice,  _"I know I've been sick a few days and Charlie's been taking my place. But, I'm feeling *cough* better and I should be back in a few days…if not tomorrow. So, please,_ please _be good. Don't scare Charlie off…and you know who I'm talking to! Just play_ nice _and I'll see you soon! Miss you guys!"_

The tape ended and Charlie blinked.

"Huh, you weren't kidding when you said you were friendly with these guys," he murmured as the bells struck midnight.

The phone rang and Charlie sighed, ignoring it…until the speaker started in.

 _"Hello, hello?"_  the guy on the phone started,  _"Hey! Hey, wow, another night. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow…"_

Three loud bangs crashed on something metal, making Charlie's head jerk towards each of the doors.

"What's going on!?" he demanded.

A new sound joined it, a scratching, squealing sound of metal being dragged down metal.

 _"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you,"_  he stammered, clearing his throat as a low growl filtered into the room,  _"uh, when I did._   _Uh, hey, do me a favor,"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad,"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there…"_

A soft, sweet melody played, making Charlie's blood run cold as he looked at the doors.

 _"You know..."_  the voice started…right as a thin, ragged, raspy moan caught his attention,  _"oh, no…"_

 _"Someone is breaking the rules,"_ a rough voice growled.

 _"Don't worry. We'll throw a big party for him…"_  a female voice said sweetly.

 _"But formal attire's required to come…"_ a slightly echoing male voice added.

 _"And you've got some skin that needs removing before we start it,"_  a rumbling, dark baritone voice continued.

 _"The thing with family…you don't mess with it. You will_ never _hurt Mike. You will not be able to hurt anyone ever again…"_  the first voice finished…

Right as four loud shrieks screeched through the phone before the line disconnected.

"Not gonna hurt me huh!?" Charlie demanded, "Mike, I'm stuck here with four psychotic robots! They just  _killed_  this guy!"

He gave a low growl, but he set his jaw in determination. There was  _no_  way he was going to let those four  _anywhere_  near him!

The boy took Mike's tape out of the tape player and put his own in, switching it to the intercom.

"Let's see how you like this," he chuckled, hitting play.

* * *

_"This is the song that never eeeennnnds, and it goes on and on my frieeeennnnds…"_

"What is that?" Sam asked curiously, his ears pricking upwards, "It's…"

_"Some people…staaaarted singing it not knowing what it was…"_

"Oh,  _God_ no!" Matt groaned, "He's singing again! And he's got it on the freaking  _intercom_!"

_"And now they keep on singing it forever just because this is the song that never eeeennnnds, and it goes on and on my frieeennnds…"_

The spirit put his paws over his ears.

"Must. Make. Him.  ** _STOP!"_**  Matt snarled, stepping off the stage and stalking forwards.

Robby peeked out of the curtain and he, Sam and Amanda looked at each other before shrugging and getting off the stage too. Matt snuck into the restroom area…just to shriek in indignity.

The three spirits looked at the entrance to that area just to see a glitter-covered Matt storm out.

" **THAT'S**   ** _IT!"_**  Matt roared, eyes pitch black except for two blue pinpoints, "The yahoo is  _going **down**_ **!"**

He stormed into the kitchen, Amanda following him…only for the female spirit to shriek in shock. She came back out  _covered_  in flour. Normally she wouldn't mind…but  _now_ …

" _Chaaaarrrrlliieeeee!_ " Amanda screeched before storming back into the kitchen.

No sooner than she had walked in then two smallish silver shapes darted out.

"Yes, go and freak him out…" Robby chuckled, rubbing his hand and hook together in a 'mad-sceintist' way, "Then we'll go have some fun,"

Sam gave a nod and teleported backstage while Robby disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

Charlie heard childish laughter and he turned to his right just to see a flash of silver and violet. He got up and peered out the door just to see two silver forms, a little boy and a little girl standing in the hall before fading away.

"What the…?" Charlie asked, stepping back inside the office and shaking his head, "This is weird,"

The laughter came again and Charlie blinked as the little girl stood in the window, waving with a sheepish smile on her face. Charlie started shaking as the girl's form flickered, the violet eyes flooding with black until only two little specks of violet remained as dark grey tears streamed from her eyes and down her cheeks. The boy slammed the door shut and the girl disappeared.

He turned to the monitor…just to see Foxy out of the Cove and preparing to sprint. The teenager grinned as he watched.

"C'mon, fox, go on and run…"

* * *

 _"I'm going to get you this time!"_  Robby thought as he sprinted down the hall…

Only to slip on something and have his feet shoot out from under him. The spirit gave a startled yelp as his back hit the ground, hard, jarring some springs and coils loose as well. He could hear Charlie laughing as Robby lay on the ground of a few seconds, trying to figure out what the heck had happened.

"Owwww," Robby whined as he sat up, his voice coming out more child-like than he had ever heard it.

He looked at the ground next to him just to see a banana peel lying innocently on the ground. The spirit's golden eyes flared dark black in anger, two gold pinpoints blazing sun-bright.

"I'll get you for that, Charlie," Robby snarled, getting to his feet and rushing the office.

Charlie slammed the door shut right as Robby got there. The spirit hammered on the door, snarling angrily as his hook pounded into the heavy metal, and shouting some very heated words at the boy who was sitting in the office.

"Whoa! Easy there Captain Foxbeard!" came Sam's voice as the other spirit teleported in, grabbing Robby's shoulders and yanking him away from the door, "What's got into you?"

Robby's black and gold gaze zeroed in on the banana peel that was still sitting in the hallway.

"Litterer," Sam yelled at the door before none-too-gently dragging his friend away from the door and picking up the peel, "There's things called trash cans!"

No sooner than he had said that…then something swung down on top of Sam. The spirit shrieked as he backpedaled.

"SPIDER!" he screamed, "GET IT OFF! GET IT O **FF! GET IT _OFF!"_**

The spirit's eyes darkened as he heard Charlie's laughter.

"Ok," Sam growled, his black eyes narrowing, " _Now_  we get him,"

* * *

Charlie soon regretted pulling those tricks on the spirits…as all four of them tried to get at him. He was slamming the doors shut almost instantly, Freddy's laughs were ringing out non-stop while Bonnie and Chica appeared at his doors almost immediately after they had disappeared. Foxy continued to rush him, pounding on the doors and draining power with each hit…

Until suddenly the lights went out and the doors flipped open.

"AH!" Charlie yelped, "Oh  _nooooo_!"

A sweet, cheerful melody started to play and Charlie's blood iced over as he recognized it from the phone call. The boy slowly turned around just to see Freddy's glowing blue eyes and teeth.

"HI!" Charlie squeaked, "Oh  _God_! How are you doing!?"

Suddenly, the dim half-light cast by Freddy's glowing gaze died, pitch blackness engulfing the room. Charlie gave a very girlish squeal as he closed his eyes…

And the church bells rang.

"Did I…did I make it?" he stammered, "Did I make it!?"

He looked up…no Freddy, and the room was slightly lighter, the sun starting to stream through the clouds.

"YES!" he cheered, jumping to his feet, "I survived! Ha! I  _made_  it! Take that little furballs!"

He then proceeded to run out of the pizzeria as fast as his little legs could carry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go and then it's back to Soul: Guardian Angel! Next time...the spirits decide to give all they've got at Charlie for what he did to them this time around...but they don't know that Charlie's going to be having quite a bit of help...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the grand finale! Sorry it's a little short...I'm excited to get back to work on Soul: Guardian Angel...which should be out sometime later today or tomorrow. Not that this hasn't been fun...it really, really has. Anyway, Charlie has successfully gotten a warrant for his 'head' (meaning they're going to be scaring him if it's the last thing they do!). But a certain someone takes pity on him and decides to help him out. Will the spirits finally be successful in their game and scare Charlie? Or will he manage to escape unscathed? Guess you'll have to read to find out!

Night 5

AKA: Guess Who's Back!

Charlie walked into Mike's house just to see the girl sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"You're out of your room!" he sputtered.

"Uh huh," Mike nodded, "Mom's taken me off house arrest… _finally_. But she won't let me go to work until tomorrow night,"

"You mean I have to work one more night?" Charlie whispered.

"I thought you were 'too good' for those fuzzies?" Mike teased, before frowning at Charlie's pale face, "Why…? Charlie…what did you do…"

"I um…mighta played a few pranks on them," he admitted, making Mike close her eyes and shake her head.

"Boy, you have  _really_  stepped into it," she sighed, "Those four have a 'don't get mad, get even' complex like nothing else. You're gonna have a rough night tonight,"

"You know this how?" Charlie asked.

"Because I'm the dummy who did it first!" Mike replied, "I mean…have they been doing this to you all week?"

Charlie gave a slow nod and Mike shook her head.

"Unbelievable. I  _told_  them to play nice!" she growled, "But leave it to the fox to ignore it…"

She looked back up at Charlie.

"Ok, I've decided, I'm coming with you tonight," she told him, "Mom won't let me work by myself, but if I'm with you, she'll allow it. You'll have to let me in the back door though,"

"Why won't you just come in the front with me?" Charlie asked.

"Because, they'll see me," she started, getting up from the couch, "And they'll tone down everything so I don't yell at them,"

Charlie gave a shaky smile.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" he asked.

"A few times," Mike answered, smiling smugly, "But thank you for reminding me,"

* * *

Charlie walked into the pizzeria, shooting daggered glares at the three animatronics on stage…unknowing of the four equally as daggered, ebony glares that came at him from backstage.

The spirits weren't too pleased with the temporary guard, they were still sore from last night's humiliation…especially Robby and Matt. The two eldest spirits wanted to get back at Charlie so bad it  _hurt_. They all decided to go at the boy with everything they had. Charlie had thought  _last_  night was bad…just wait until midnight struck.

The boy quickly went to the backdoor and opened it, letting a slightly shivering Mike into the building.

"Thanks Charlie," she nodded as the two walked into the office.

Mike sat down in her chair and closed her eyes, smiling happily.

"I've missed my chair," she murmured before picking up the monitor and flipping through the monitor.

"You're gonna waste power…" Charlie started.

"Nope," Mike replied, "power starts running out at midnight. So until that time, I can check everything without worrying about wasting power. Um…can you check the back door and make sure it's locked?"

Charlie gave a nod and Mike flipped to the backstage area, seeing four wavering shapes on the camera, the only things really clear were the four dark eyes that suddenly snapped to the camera.

"Hey you guys," Mike murmured, flipping the camera back to the stage, "You're pretty ticked off tonight, aren't ya?"

The bells struck midnight as Mike watched with an aching heart as three swaths of mist circled around the three animatronics on stage, streaming into the eyes, nose and mouth of the robots. All three started to twitch wildly, jerking as the glassy eyes flickered before blazing with unearthly light. She saw Matt clench his free paw before dropping the mic to the floor. Sam's paws unclenched from the guitar before the spirit unhooked it from his shoulder. Amanda's wing moved in a jerky motion as she regained feeling in it, dropping the cupcake she held in her other wing. The three spirits then turned to the camera. Charlie walked in just as the three spirit's eyes burned black.

"Geeze, you really made them mad," Mike pointed out.

"Y-Yeah…something I won't make the mistake of doing again," Charlie admitted as Mike cracked her knuckles.

"Well, just sit back and relax, Charlie…and watch the master at work," Mike grinned, "C'mon you four, let's see what you've got!"

Charlie watched in amazement as Mike worked. The girl was lightning fast, something that months and months of experience had trained her to be. She slammed the east door closed, flipped up the monitor to check if the fox was there before putting it back down and opening the east door, flashing the light to see if Chica was there…she wasn't…before flashing the west light to see if Bonnie was there. He  _was_ , so Mike slammed the door shut before shutting the east door and repeating the cycle over again.

"How are you doing that?" Charlie asked.

"They're playing nice," Mike replied, coughing slightly before slamming both doors shut, "You shoulda seen it a few months ago… _that_  was bad. Be lucky you never saw Shadow Freddy or Shadow Bonnie…or Gold,"

"Gold?"

"Golden Freddy, she's a spring suit…she likes to pop up every once and a while when the haunted poster turns into her," Mike explained, putting up the monitor and checking on Foxy, "Just put up the monitor really quick and she'll be gone. Or just don't look at 2B and you'll be golden,"

"I thought you said they'd be nice if you were here," Charlie pointed out, "Because they knew you?"

"They didn't see me apparently," Mike replied, not looking at him, "They'll probably figure it out sooner or later that I'm here. They're not stupid and I'm sorry to say, Charlie, but you're really not that good,"

"I will not fight you on that,"

Suddenly, it went quiet and Mike shrugged, opening the doors and getting up.

"What are you  _doing_!?" Charlie demanded, grabbing her arm.

"Going to the bathroom," she deadpanned.

"But those things are out there!"

"They're not gonna hurt me," Mike rolled her eyes, "Normally around 5:30 they calm down and head back to their spots. You won't have to close the doors or anything,"

And with that, she left.

Charlie looked nervously at the monitor, picking it up. Sure enough, the three main animatronics were standing still on stage, just like Mike had promised they would be. He flipped the cameras to Pirate's Cove…just to see the curtain thrown wide open and the sign bearing the words  _'It's Me'_.

The boy's eyes widened right as a red shape dashed into the office, giving a piercing shriek. Charlie screamed and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

Mike had just walked into the women's restroom when she heard the spirit's shriek and the more human scream from her poor boyfriend.

"You four…" Mike growled, about-facing and sprinting towards the office.

She stopped in the door way just to see Robby straightening up from Charlie's unconscious form.

"ROBERT EDWARD SCHMIDT!" Mike yelled, making Robby jump like he had been stung.

The spirit's black and gold gaze turned back to normal…if not a little terrified…as he locked eyes with his sister.

 **"M-** Mike?" he blinked, his voice glitching as he spoke, " **Yer** …you're no **t sup** posed  **t'**  be  **back**  yet…"

"You…You…" Mike seethed, " _What in the world were you thinking!?"_

"I- **I-** I um…" Robby stammered, "I-I w- **well** …I  **b-be**  erm I mean…"

"YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN HIM A HEART ATTACK!" Mike roared as Charlie started stirring.

Charlie just so happened to wake up, blinking blearily…just to see Mike shouting at the fox animatronic before grabbing its ear and dragging it out of the office, making soft, pained 'ows' come from the animatronic.

* * *

Mike stormed out into the dining hall, dragging her brother by the ear before stopping in front of her friends.

"MIKE!?" the three spirits on stage gasped.

"You mean, that was  _you_  repelling us?" Sam asked.

"Of course it was me, Easter Bunny," Mike growled, letting go of Robby's ear, "Who  _else_  is that good at fending you off?!"

"Mike…we didn't…" Matt started.

"Ep!" Mike interrupted, holding up a finger, "I don't wanna hear it  _Fatbear_. All of you should be  _ashamed_! Scaring Charlie like that! I told you to play  _nice_! Didn't you get that tape?!"

"What tape?" Sam questioned, "Did you guys see any tape?"

"I didn't see a tape," Matt shrugged.

"Me either," Amanda agreed.

"There was no tape!" Sam cried as Mike's eyes narrowed.

"I sent Mama here to leave a tape saying that I would be back in a few days...and for you to be  _nice_  to Charlie while I was gone!" Mike spat.

"If you saw the pranks he pulled on us, you'd be a little mad too," Matt growled.

"I DON'T CARE!" Mike shrieked, "YOU'RE ALL HORRIBLE!"

"Mike," Robby started, only to get flicked by his sister.

"And  _you're_  the worst!" she hissed, "All of ya! You need to apologize for the things you put him through!"

"But…!" the spirits protested.

" _NOW_!" Mike snarled.

There were footsteps coming down the hall and the five friends looked at Charlie, who was staring at them all in shock.

"Come over here, Charlie," Mike told him, "They won't hurt you. They're gonna  _apologize_  for the week you've had.  _Right_?"

"Sorry," the four spirits muttered.

"I can't hear you…" Mike growled, "Like you mean it…"

"We're sorry, Charlie," Sam said.

"We just wanted to play," Amanda admitted.

"We didn't think it'd scare you  _that_  bad," Matt stated, "Although that singing…I'd say you deserved it for tha..."

Amanda shut him up with an elbow jab to the gut.

Mike turned to her brother. Robby gave a deadly serious look to his sister…

"I regret nothing," he said.

Mike cuffed him upside the head.

"Ow!" Robby whined, "Fine! Fine! I'm  _sorry_ ,"

"Like you mean it, Fox," Mike warned.

The spirit gave a soft growl but turned to the stunned boy.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he grumbled.

 _"And_ ," Mike growled.

"I won't do it again,"

" _Thank_ you," Mike said, "Now, was that so bad?"

"Define 'bad'," Robby grumbled, making Mike roll her eyes.

"C'mon, time to get back in your spot," she reminded.

Robby gave a nod and started towards the Cove, but stopped and embraced his sister, nuzzling his head into her shoulder and giving a soft  _purr_  of all things before letting go and hopping back up on his stage.

"C'mon, Charlie," Mike told the teenager, who was staring at the four spirits, "It's time for us to go,"

The two started walking out into the main hallway right as the bells rang.

"Hey, just think of this," Mike grinned, "You survived Five Nights at Freddy's,"

"Y-Yeah…so?"

"Well, if you can survive the haunted pizzeria…you can survive anything the world throws at ya," she smiled.

"So it  _was_  haunted!?" Charlie demanded.

Mike gave a soft laugh, leaning into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I guess I got a  _lot_  of explaining to do," she admitted, "Oh, and Charlie, there's something on your face…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robby got him and drew on Charlie's face...but Mike caught him and chewed him and the other three out. Mike explained that her brother and friends didn't die in a car accident and that her scar wasn't a result from that. She didn't tell him that the people he knows as Eddie, Mitchell, Amy, and Sawyer are actually Robby, Matt, Amanda, and Sam. He just knows that the pizzeria is haunted and Mike's going to be keeping her job there. He doesn't like it, and he doesn't care for the animatronics either...he and Mike are at odds when it comes to that subject...but it works out. Then the place burns down and Mike loses her job...until ten years later someone approaches her about a new job at a horror attraction...


End file.
